


goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married

by erigeron



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, M/M, leorio is not actually There but he is Discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erigeron/pseuds/erigeron
Summary: "Probably not my business," Bill says, "but maybe you ought to be a littlelessreckless. For your friend's sake."
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married

**Author's Note:**

> ~dark continent spoilers~ seriously look out  
> this is kind of a remix of the conversation kurapika and bill have in chapter 388 but it also can be its own thing. i wrote it because 1. i like bill and i think kurapika should have more friends who tell him he's stupid 2. i miss leorio 3. i have a syndrome where instead of a brain there is leopika  
> once again i am on [tumblr](https://billhxh.tumblr.com) and i'll probably crosspost this there too.

"Bill, are you married?"

Behind the two of them and beyond the sheer canopy surrounding the eighth queen's bed, she and the infant fourteenth prince sleep soundly side by side. That's not the only reason the question startles Bill, though, and he balks at Kurapika, blinking once and then twice.

"W-- What? Why're you..." he starts, but one look at Kurapika's expression answers the question on the tip of his tongue. His fellow bodyguard might be an enigma, but he likes to think they've gotten to know each other (surviving multiple life-or-death crises in a laughably short period of time will do that, in his opinion) and maybe that's why now he reads the solemn frown Kurapika's wearing as if the words are written across his mouth.

He settles back into position, brows furrowing heavily over tired eyes. "I took you for pragmatic, not defeatist." he says. 

"Don't get me wrong," Kurapika replies, "I'm not trying to imply that the outcome of our mission has already been decided."

"Good."

"You didn't answer my question."

He shifts from foot to foot, pursing his lips uncomfortably. "You've seen my hands. I'm not wearing a ring."

"Is that a no, then? There are plenty of reasons not to wear a wedding band on an operation like this one." 

"Uh, are you going to elaborate? You're not asking if I'm leaving behind a widow if we fail, so what?" Bill returns, hushed. 

A beat, and easily recognizable on Kurapika's face is the determination Bill is familiar with. 

"We want a stalemate," he says, "but our actions chance disadvantageous outcomes, too."

_Then that_ is _what you're asking._ Sort of. He has to wonder, again, at what Kurapika's trump card could possibly be. At this point he'd be an idiot not to trust him, but...

"I'm a special case," says Kurapika, "and I can afford to take risks. I admit that I can be..."

"Reckless?"

"...with my own life, yes," he's frowning, now, which would be funny if the topic wasn't as morose as it is. "But I've put you in a vulnerable position, too. If you ever feel that I'm out of line--"

Bill raises a hand. "You don't have to tell me twice, Kurapika. But I'm dedicated to protecting the queen and the prince, and, anyways, I get that you're our best bet for making it out of here alive." 

Kurapika is looking at him again, and then he's sighing, so soft it's only belied by the steep rise and fall of his chest.

"You remind me of someone I know," he says, closing his eyes briefly. "I appreciate your resolve, and your faith in me."

It's the warmest Bill's heard Kurapika sound, and it's enough to pique his curiosity. He's not the prying sort, though, and he settles for, "A friend?"

"A close friend," Kurapika confirms, and the way he glances towards the floor gives Bill pause. _They're on the ship,_ he thinks, but for Kurapika's sake he doesn't say it. It's not like him to have such an easily read tell, either, because he's almost positive Kurapika himself hadn't realized he'd given it away. _A close friend, huh?_ Yet he talks like the reason he can throw himself into his work is because he's a lone wolf. 

_One of those types._

"I'm not married," Bill says, simply, staring up at the ceiling tiles. "Are you?"

The question has exactly the intended effect: Kurapika twitches in surprise, jolted from whatever reverie the thought of his 'close friend' had lured him into. "No," he says, quickly, "No. Absolutely not."

"Uh-huh." he waits for Kurapika to clear his throat, watching him from the corner of his eyes. "Probably not my business," he says, "but maybe you ought to be a little _less_ reckless. For your friend's sake." 

Kurapika opens his mouth, and Bill is ready to hear him say that it is, in fact, not his business. Instead: "If you were louder, you'd sound just like him," he grumbles. 

"Because you wouldn't listen, otherwise," says Bill. "Am I right?"

It's the third ever time he's seen Kurapika smile. "Maybe," he admits. 

"Those are the sorts of friends worth keeping around," Bill's not old, but he thinks he's pretty wise, when he wants to be, "or marrying."

Kurapika makes a choked noise, and the following half-hour spent until the queen stirs are spent in a blissful silence.


End file.
